When a power loss occurs, an uncharged mobile device provides no means of communication with friends, family, news updates, or emergency services. When a storm or other power loss event occurs, users want their mobile devices to last as long as possible. The user needs to make sure to charge their devices beforehand, and they should conserve battery power when using such devices during the outage, especially when the duration of the outage is uncertain. The user can us backup batteries or standby generators, however these options require additional investment by the user.